1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the disposition of power semiconductor components in general and more particularly a device with power semiconductor components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Static converters and power semiconductors require energetic cooling to dissipate sufficient calories.
Prior art static converters and power semiconductors have an architecture in which the semiconductor components are not all disposed on a single axis.
Static converters including thyristors, gate turn off (GTO) thyristors, diodes and protective semiconductors have a topology such that the axes of the semiconductors are either parallel or intersect each other, but are never all on the same axis.
A prior art arrangement of the semiconductor components of this kind has the disadvantage of requiring at least one semiconductor clamping system for each axis, leading to high cost, weight and volume.
Moreover, a prior art design of power modules requiring a plurality of axes prevents the use of simple wiring to connect all of the semiconductors.
This type of wiring can become very complex and can result in a system in which it is difficult to minimize the inductance of the wiring.
Consequently, the performance of this type of converter can be degraded by the use of these wiring methods.
To minimize the cooling system, modules which have a two-axis or multi-axis design have an architecture adapted to suit the electrical function.
It follows from the foregoing that the mechanical design, the wiring and the cooling method are each adapted to suit each of the functions of the modules.
In other words, an inverter type module, a forced switching hybrid bridge type module and an auxiliary chopper type module each have their own mechanical design, wiring and cooling method.
If the circuit has other functions, these functions are also treated differently. One example of the use of such power modules is in a traction system type application.
An aim of the invention is a device with power semiconductor components enabling the number of heatsinks required to cool components assuring the complete function of the various converters to be minimized.
In other words, the present invention is more particularly directed at an installation having an architecture such that the semiconductor cooling system can be minimized.
An advantage of this type of installation is that the volume is optimized because the electronic power components are installed on the same axis.
By installing the components in a manner suited to their level of losses, but on a single axis, the number of heatsinks in the inverter and auxiliary chopper functions is reduced compared to the forced switching hybrid bridge function.
The single-axis arrangement has the advantage of standardizing all of the mechanical design features for all of the various modules. Another advantage of an arrangement of this kind is that it uses the same wiring for all three functions: inverter, auxiliary chopper and forced switching hybrid bridge.